


Punishment

by Solran



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil arm toys, Ebony & Ivory, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome, Yamato - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solran/pseuds/Solran
Summary: “你……”但丁震惊地看着维吉尔，然而维吉尔递给他一个眼神，他突然明白了。但丁缓缓靠近捂着脸颤抖的尼禄，俯下身握住了他的喉咙。尼禄呜咽了一声，身体却立刻放松下来，脆弱的脖颈甚至主动往他的掌心贴了贴。“我懂了。”但丁眯起了眼睛。“我们的小狗需要的不是安抚，是惩罚。”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 本文包括以下内容  
> 亲属关系存在的真实乱伦（已经是废话了）  
> 教育小孩的终极错误示范（？）  
> 阎魔刀/双枪道具Play  
> BDSM！部分身体伤害描写  
> OOC！病狗（？）崽崽  
> 如果可以接受请继续

“Kid，是我。我可以进来吗？”  
尼禄靠墙坐在窗边的地板上，从臂弯中抬起头。房间里没有开灯，一片漆黑，因此他能清楚地看到门缝下透出的一线亮光和门外但丁投下的阴影。维吉尔也在门边，无需开口尼禄也能清晰地感受到他的存在。他的父亲和叔叔就像两团火焰，永恒地散发着旺盛的生命力和同等强大的魔力，很难想象世界上有任何恶魔能强大到足以伤害他们。尼禄以前也是这么认为的。但就在两周前，他见到了他们奄奄一息的样子：身体破碎，魔力耗尽，呼吸微弱。而自己的身上沾满了两人的鲜血，鬼手一遍又一遍地将两人砸进地里。  
但丁和维吉尔还在等。尼禄压下胃里翻滚的不适，从地上站起来，调整了一下表情。他不想在他们面前表现的像一只被踢了一脚的小狗，这种时候他们的关心只会让他感觉更糟。  
打开房门，尼禄被灯晃了一下，下意识地举起一只手挡住半张脸。他没有看向但丁，装作刚睡醒的样子：“这么晚了，怎么了？”  
“我最近很少能见到你，”但丁停顿了几秒，用一种小心翼翼的，刻意放缓的音调询问道：“想要谈谈吗？恕我直言，你现在看上去像一只被踢了一脚的小狗。”  
该死的但丁，为什么他总是能一眼看穿自己？尼禄咬了咬牙，后退了一些，将大半个身子藏到门后的阴影里：“我很好。别担心我了。快去睡觉。”说完便要关门。然而但丁先他一步把手撑在了门框上。  
“如果是因为上次那个任务，我只是——我们只是想道个歉，孩子。”但丁快速地说，“当时情况紧急，没有更好的办法，如果吓到了你——”  
“别对我道歉！”尼禄打断了他，没能控制住自己的音量。他吸了一口气，低声重复道：“别对我道歉。该道歉的是我。”  
如果不是他过于愚蠢和莽撞，但丁和维吉尔本可以不费吹灰之力就解决掉那个拥有寄生能力的混蛋。在身体被操控的过程中，尼禄的意识是清醒的。他眼睁睁地看着他们硬生生地接下了十成杀意和力道的攻击，在刀光和拳影的空隙间尝试制服他。他们大可以直接重伤尼禄让他当场昏迷，但最终但丁死死地抱住了他，维吉尔用阎魔刀将两人钉在了一起，一并贯穿了他胸腔里的寄生恶魔。当他重新夺回身体的控制权，他所能做的唯一一件事只有抱起来不及说话就晕倒在他怀里的但丁，跟上因为魔力耗尽没法快速治愈骨折了的腿，只能拄着阎魔刀一瘸一拐走在前面的维吉尔。  
没有医院知道怎么治疗半魔，他们只能回家。好在他们也不需要去医院。但丁睡了整整五天才醒。从他的身体里流出了那么多的血，他苍白的像张纸，也轻的像张纸，尼禄甚至担心他永远都醒不过来了。维吉尔显然断了不止一根骨头，他在修补好腿骨之后也整日端坐在沙发上，尼禄靠近的时候都能听见肋骨归位的轻微咔咔声。  
“我想我们谈过这个了，那不是你的错。”但丁疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
看吧，果然是这样。就算尼禄把他们打到濒死，他们也会轻易地原谅他。然而尼禄没法原谅自己。他曾强烈地渴求恶魔赐予他力量，而这力量如今却差点害死了他最重要的人。下一次他们还是会放任尼禄伤害他们，但他再也无法承受可能存在的更糟的结果了。他最终只有远离家人这一条路可走。早在8年前手臂失控的时候他就该明白的。  
“就……请让我一个人呆着。你们的伤还没痊愈。”  
但丁犹豫地收回了手，尼禄眼看就要重新把门关上，维吉尔突然抬腿“砰”地一下踹开了门，力道之大让尼禄直接摔到了地上，被撞到的鼻子血流如注。  
“是谁给你的胆量让你如此小瞧我们？”维吉尔冰冷的声音里包含着怒气。“你以为凭你那点蛮力就能杀死我们？愚蠢！”  
“维吉尔！你……”但丁震惊地看着眼前这一幕，然而维吉尔递给他一个眼神，使他突然明白了什么。他缓缓靠近捂着脸颤抖的尼禄，俯下身握住了他的喉咙。尼禄呜咽了一声，身体却放松下来，脆弱的脖颈甚至主动往他的掌心贴了贴。  
“我懂了。”但丁眯起了眼睛。“我们的小狗需要的不是安慰，是惩罚。”

但丁掌心释放出魔力，一个银灰色的金属项圈出现在了尼禄的脖子上。它锋利的边缘紧贴着尼禄的皮肤，稍微拉扯就会印出一道血痕。随后，一条与项圈相连的锁链出现在但丁的手里。但丁拽着锁链，迫使尼禄支起起上半身。他注视着尼禄，以确保维吉尔也能听到的音量说到：“听着孩子，如果你想要停止，说：草莓圣代。明白了就眨三下眼。”  
尼禄白色的睫毛颤了颤，缓慢地眨了三下。  
“很好。”但丁用力地拉起狗链将尼禄从门边拖到了床尾。维吉尔也走了进来，背对着走廊的灯光，投下的阴影笼罩着尼禄。尼禄看不清父亲的表情，从他身上散发出的压迫感让尼禄不由自主地缩成一团。  
“想要什么，就要自己争取。你是只聪明的小狗，知道该怎么做。”但丁在他耳边低语，如同来自地狱深处的邀请。  
尼禄瑟缩了一下，对疼痛的渴望战胜了对未知的恐惧。他爬起来，跪坐在脚跟上，挺直上半身，尽量张开膝盖，手背在身后，顺从地垂下头注视着维吉尔的鞋尖，希望自己的姿态能使父亲满意。撞破的鼻子已经快要愈合了，他需要更多。  
“告诉我，你想要什么？”维吉尔的声音在他头顶上方响起。  
“我……我想要你惩罚我，弄疼我。”尼禄说，声音颤抖，却带着奇异的清醒。  
“理由？”维吉尔拔出了阎魔刀，用刀尖抬起了尼禄的下巴。  
“因为我打断了你的骨头。”尼禄红了眼眶，后悔和内疚淹没了他。  
“回答错误，再想。”维吉尔的刀刃下滑，切开衣领，在锁骨下方一点处戳进了皮肤。  
微小的刺痛让尼禄触电一般颤栗起来，他向前倾身，想要阎魔刀切的更深一点，然而维吉尔立刻后撤了几公分。  
“在我允许之前禁止任何动作。违反指令，我就立刻停手。”维吉尔警告到。  
尼禄立刻退回原位，紧紧地抓住手背。阎魔刀回到了他的身上，锋利的刀刃从锁骨开始，笔直地划过尼禄的胸口，轻而易举的切开衣服，割裂皮肤，形成一条细长的切口，冒出一串血珠。强大的自愈能力使得切口迅速止血愈合，只留下一条粉色的疤痕。先是轻微的疼，然后是难耐的痒，仿佛被草叶轻抚，但又远比那刺激强烈。尼禄迅速地勃起了。  
“理由是？”维吉尔手腕一翻，第二刀切下去一点便堪堪停住。  
“因为——因为我不听劝告，冲的太快，给了敌人可乘之机。”尼禄在小口喘息的间隙挤出这句话。  
“嗯——接近了。继续想。”  
维吉尔缓慢地完成了第二刀，切口一直斜伸到敏感的腰侧。第三刀刻意地经过了胸侧，刀身倾斜贴上硬邦邦的乳头。尼禄发出一声啜泣，身体向上弹起，又立刻被强压回去。接下来是第四刀，第五刀……尼禄再也没有多余的精力去思考所谓的“正确答案”。他的上衣已经被切成碎片，滑落在地上，暴露在空气中的匀称胸肌和腹肌上铺满了刀痕，像是某种艺术品。大脑被快感侵蚀，裤子里未释放的硬挺溢出的前液晕出一片水渍。尽管如此，他依旧紧绷着身体，跪在原地一动也不动。  
“做的不错。我就告诉你答案吧。”维吉尔话音刚落，第二十刀便贯穿了尼禄的肩膀。剧烈的疼痛使尼禄惊喘一声，身体绷的更紧了。  
“你犯下的最大的错误是高估了你所造成的伤害。那些伤对我而言只是小菜一碟，根本无关紧要。别太自大，我的儿子。懂了吗？”  
“我……我明白了。”尼禄艰难地喘息着答道。  
“很好。你可以动了。”维吉尔抽回阎魔刀，同时踩上了尼禄的腿间，用靴底碾了两下。尼禄放松下来的瞬间就受到了下身传来的强烈刺激。他立刻就弓着身子射了出来，在剧烈的高潮中眼前一片白光，失去平衡向前倒去。然而身后的一只手拉住了他的项圈。喉咙被压迫，窒息感使他返回现实。  
“第二回合，我可爱的小狗。”但丁的声音从他身后响起。“现在给你一次机会，说，你还犯了什么错，需要接受我的处罚？”  
“我……是我害得你被捅穿胸膛，流尽鲜血，几乎……”尼禄还未说完，就被但丁拎起项圈扔到了床上，同时白象牙捅进了他的嘴里，枪口直推到底挨上了喉管。尼禄干呕起来，生理性的泪水在他的眼中凝聚。  
“很遗憾，这次也答错了。看来只有通过身体才能让你开窍了。咬紧它，乖狗狗。在我说可以之前保持绝对安静。”  
尼禄立刻将呜咽吞回肚子里，咧开嘴露出两排洁白健康的牙齿，紧紧的咬住了枪管。但丁扒下了尼禄的裤子，用他之前射过的精液草草地润滑了一下后穴。当黑檀木冰凉的枪口抵住入口的时候，尼禄整个人都僵住了。  
但丁缓慢而坚定地将黑檀木推进了尼禄的身体里。坚硬的枪管破开柔软的肠肉，被异物入侵的不适感更加强烈。尼禄的泪水顺着眼角滑落，止不住地颤抖着。  
“瞧啊，尼禄。你现在上下两张嘴都被我的枪口堵着。”但丁一边漫不经心地用黑檀木搅动着尼禄的内里，一边附在尼禄的耳边絮絮叨叨。“你的另一个错误就是低估了我对你的约束。想想看，如果我扣下扳机会发生什么？除了让子弹打穿你的肠子和胃，我还可以正中你的第七节脊椎骨。接下来起码有三个月你都要在轮椅上度过了。”  
被黑檀木持续地摩擦着肠道，撞击着敏感点，尼禄的疼痛和快感都渐渐逼近过载。他想象着但丁描述的难看画面，无声地哭泣着，恐惧到了极点，但也亢奋到了极点。他觉得自己被从内到外地剖开，一团糟地摊在但丁和维吉尔面前。将自己的身体全部交付于他人手中是如此的不安，又是如此的放心。他可以不必担心自己会伤害到其他人，有人掌控着他，指引着他，在他犯错后给予应有的惩罚。他的口水沾湿了枕头，几乎咬不住白象牙，仅剩的理智全部用来控制不发出声音。  
终于，但丁将黑檀木重重插入他身体深处，同时抽出了沾满口水的白象牙，说到：“真是只倔强的小狗。你做的很好。已经可以了。”  
尼禄大声哽咽着高潮了。在陷入昏睡的前一刻，他感受到两双手将他拉入温暖的怀抱。  
“尼禄，你应该相信我们，更重要的是应该相信自己。”  
“这无关力量，只关乎灵魂。你不会害死任何人。”

第二天早晨，尼禄睁眼后发现自己一丝不挂地躺在但丁和维吉尔两人的怀里。看着地板上的衣服碎片，昨晚的记忆一点点回笼。他的脸又“唰”地红了，手忙脚乱地想逃离这个屋子。他刚坐起来，一条手臂就勾住了他的腰。  
“怎么，又要躲？昨晚一点效果都没有啊？维吉尔，你出的什么馊主意？”但丁抱着尼禄不放的同时还伸出长腿踹了另一边的维吉尔一脚。  
“我什么都没说。提出“惩罚”的可是你。”维吉尔翻了个身，堵住了尼禄下床的唯一方向。  
尼禄内心挣扎了一下，反正现在把他们揍失忆也不可能了，为了让但丁放手，索性诚实一点：“咳，我感觉好多了。谢谢你们。”  
但丁立刻露出了那种欠揍的笑容：“好狗狗，乖狗狗，昨晚的你是在太辣了，然而光便宜了阎魔刀和黑檀木白象牙，我还没吃到呢，不如趁现在……”  
尼禄本想怒吼一句：滚啊！就把老不正经的叔叔揍下床，然而回头一看维吉尔也在用一种危险的，闪亮的眼神看着他……的屁股。尼禄心中警铃大作，连父亲也？！他们二人决定齐心协力做某件事时，就算是尼禄也没办法与之抗争。  
情急之下，尼禄大喊道：“停！草莓圣代！我们说好的！”  
“你记错了。”但丁说，“我们明明约定的是Jackpot。”  
“去你的！”尼禄气急败坏：“他这是在放屁！对吧，爸！”  
“我也记得是Jackpot。”维吉尔淡定地说，“尼禄，不要说脏话。”  
尼禄：“F——！”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这篇产的很艰难，还是挑战了一下偏向4代的厌世崽  
> 以及BDSM（真的好难）  
> 阎魔刀和双枪都hso，我现在是Devil arm性恋了  
> 斯巴达乱炖排列组合终于搞完了！我歇了！  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
